Lost and Found
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: AU Fei Rune is a poor kid, who has to work hard every day to earn money for his family. When he is being bullied by a gang, the Prince Saryuu Evan steps in and saves him. There's still one thing Fei doesn't understand; why does the Prince care for him so much? And why does he have the feeling that they have met before? SaruXFei
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story, starring SaruXFei. I do not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. Please enjoy!

* * *

Lost and Found

"Bye, Dad." Fei stepped out onto the streets and closed the door gently behind him. He sighed and stared at the pile of newspapers bundled up in his arms. Being born in a poor family, Fei had to give up his chance of going to school and getting a proper education to earn money for his family. His mother, Nanobana Kinako had died giving birth to him, and his father, Atsurei Rune, was seriously ill from the lack of food, since he gave every spare scrap of food to his son. As a result, Fei had to work hard for money to buy medicine for his father.

Fei walked on, until he could find a spot with lots of people around. He started calling out, "Newspapers! Fresh from the press! Anyone needs to buy a newspaper?"

As usual, nobody took notice of him. The people bustled around, hurrying on with their busy lives.

"Hey, sissy!" A mean voice echoed through the streets. No one heard the voice, but it still reached Fei, who stiffened.

A tall boy with a crooked, twisted face loomed over Fei, leering. His crew hung around him, smirking and sneering.

"What do you want?" Fei asked, his fists clenched in anger.

"Oh, you know what we want, sissy." The leader beckoned his gang forwards. They all cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"Get away from me!" Fei shouted. This caused a few people to look at the commotion in alarm, but they soon ignored it, dismissing it as an ordinary scuffle of a couple of street boys.

"Give us your money. Now." The leader held out a fat hand.

"No!" Fei tried to run away from them, but he was surrounded. There was no way he could get out without either getting hurt, or losing his hard-earned money, and neither option was good.

"Do as I say!" The leader pushed Fei hard, and he fell to the ground, his newspapers and belongings scattered everywhere.

"What do we have here?" A new voice asked. The gang turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Your Highness. We were just comforting this poor boy, you see…" The leader trailed off as the new boy cut his sentence off with a furious glare.

"Comforting? I ought to throw you into the dungeon for bullying someone who is defenseless and helpless, not to mention that you lied to me!" The white-haired stranger said.

Fei stared at him in surprise. Had this stranger… stood up for himself?

The stranger caught his eye, and smiled back. Fei felt his heart thump hard.

"Your Highness, we're really sorry!" Now, the gang was bowing to the stranger.

The stranger dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Go away, and if I ever see you bothering anyone again, there will be serious consequences."

Hanging their heads, the gang scurried away, fleeing from the scene quickly as if a monstrous thing were chasing them.

"Thanks." Fei looked up at the stranger. The stranger was wearing fancy clothes, and he carried himself with a dignified grace. "Who are you?"

The stranger grinned. It didn't match his serious attitude from earlier on. "I'm Saru. Saru Evan."

Fei stared, his mouth dropping open. "Your Highness? Prince Saryuu?"

Saru laughed joyfully. "Say, there's no need to catch bugs!" He gestured to Fei's mouth, which was still wide open. "What's your name?"

"Fei. Fei Rune." Fei still couldn't believe his eyes. "Why did you save me? I'm just a lowly street kid!"

Saru frowned. "Don't speak so lowly of yourself, Fei." He patted Fei on the back kindly.

Fei felt like crying. It had been a long, long time since anyone other than his own father had shown him any kindness at all. "Thank you, Saru." Fei blinked. "Your Highness." Fei added hastily.

"No need for such formalities, Fei." Saru helped him up.

"Saru…" Fei said, but suddenly he felt faint. Then, he remembered. He hadn't eaten anything for a few days, so the hunger was beginning to set in. His world began to darken, and the last thing he heard was Saru calling out his name, shaking him, as the blackness dominated his vision.

* * *

That was super short... But I promise I will type more next chapter as I don't have much time today. Review, please? They mean a lot to me...


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not updating! I twisted my right arm last week, so I had to rest that arm for a while, and it's really hard to type using one hand only... I don't own IE or any of its characters. They belong to Level-5. BTW, vote in my poll! Please enjoy~ (And I changed my username to Roze Hime-sama... Don't ask me why, looooong story.)

* * *

Lost and Found Ch.2

"Fei….Fei! Wake up!"

Fei opened his eyes, only to see an agitated Saru staring at him.

"Phew, thank goodness that you woke up!" Saru grinned at Fei. "I was worried about you."

"Saru-san? Why are you worried about me? I mean, I'm a mere kid and you're part of the royal family!" Fei furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Again, don't say those things! It's getting a little bit boring don't you think? And besides, that isn't even true." Saru was about to say more, when the door suddenly opened.

"Hi, Saru." A girl with long lavender hair stepped inside the room. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Fei lying on the bed, with Saru beside him. "Oh, it's Fei-kun, right? You've finally come back to the castle—"

Saru stood up and grabbed the girl, proceeding to whisper something to her. The girl looked surprised, but then shrugged. "As you wish, Saru."

The girl walked out again, only to return with a tray full of food. Fei's stomach gave a loud, embarrassing growl. He blushed, and rubbed his stomach with his left hand. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I haven't eaten in days!"

The girl placed the tray down on the bedside table. She held out a bowl of warm soup to him, wisps of steam curling off the surface of the liquid. "Here! Drink up."

"Thanks!" Fei took a greedy gulp; the soup tasted great to his famished body. "Um, I don't know your name."

The girl smiled. "I'm Meia. One of Saru's trusted advisors, and girlfriend of Gillis!" When she said her boyfriend's name, she did a happy twirl around the room, making Saru and Fei sweatdrop.

"W-well, thanks, Meia-san." Fei dug into the food hastily. He hadn't had such a feast in almost his whole lifetime. Soon, he was finished, and Fei felt really full and relaxed after his meal. Suddenly, he remembered his father, still sick and helpless at home. "Saru…?" asked Fei timidly.

"What's the matter?" Saru sat down on Fei's bed.

"My father's sick at home; I need to go back home to take care of him."

"There's no need for that, Fei." A weak but familiar voice said at the doorway.

"Father!" Fei instantly brightened up when he saw his father, leaning on a pair of crutches and smiling weakly. "Why are you here?"

"Saru-san told his men to get me and take me to see a doctor first." The man smiled at the white-haired prince. "Thank you, young man."

Saru smiled back. "You're welcome, Atsurei-san."

Fei stared in awe of all that was happening. "How did you know each other?"

Atsurei and Saru exchanged a few glances. "Actually…" Atsurei sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've worked for the palace before."

"Eh? Really?" Fei was sure that his eyes could not grow bigger than they were now.

"Yes. Your father was a great…um, advisor to me," Saru confirmed.

"So why didn't you tell me that you used to work for Prince Saru?" Fei asked.

"It brings back bad memories," Atsurei stared out of the window, staring blankly into the blue sky. "Your mother, Kinako…." Atsurei trailed off. "I met her here, in the palace." His voice was a bare whisper, his eyes filled with pain.

"Ah, speaking of your wife…" Saru raised his hand for everyone's attention. "Our scientists found a way to bring her childhood self back to life."

Both Fei and Atsurei snapped to attention. "Kinako? Where?" Atsurei looked much younger than he was when he heard the news.

"Mother?" Fei's eyes were filled with excitement, hope and longing.

"Hi, Fei!" A bright and cheerful voice said. A short girl with long brown hair stepped out into the room, smiling cheekily. "Miss me?"

Fei and Atsurei stood frozen, unable to move or to say a single word at the marvelous sight in front of them.

"Mother!" Fei rushed forward first, wrapping his arms around his mother, even though she was quite shorter than him.

"Fei." Kinako drew back from the hug, looking at her son's face clearly, smiling widely, as though she had seen him for the first time. "You've grown up so much."

"Kinako." Atsurei stumbled towards her, as if in a trance.

"Atsurei." Kinako stopped fussing over her son and turned her attention to her husband.

"Ah…" Saru gave Fei an embarrassed grin. "How about we give them some privacy?"

Fei nodded, and took the hand Saru offered him. "Where are we going?"

Saru's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to give you a tour of the castle."

* * *

Thanks for reading! What will happen next?

Fei: It gives me a bad feeling...

Saru: Yeah.

Oi, guys! Be more optimistic~

J: I don't think that they can do that, not with your crazy and wacked-up ideas.

Hey! When did you arrive?

J: Since the beginning of the story.

Review, onegai!


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for not updating for so long! I've included a scene of Saru and Fei's past. I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. Enjoy! P.S. Vote in my poll!

* * *

Lost and Found Ch.3

"Here, this way." Saru led the way out of the room.

Fei stared in astonishment at all of the things that were happening around him. Maids were scrubbing and cleaning, buffering the palace to its best look; advisors hurried to and fro, busy with their respective businesses; important people were walking gracefully around, with butlers attending to their every need.

"Where do you want to go first?" Saru asked.

Fei racked his brain. Which part of the castle did he want to see first? "Um, the gardens?"

Saru nodded. "Good choice, you used to love it there—" he broke off, blushing at his slip of wording. "I mean, I'm sure you'll love it!"

Fei smiled absent-mindedly, not noticing Saru's slip-up. They continued walking on.

Pushing open a glass door, Saru grabbed Fei's hand and exited the castle. Fei blushed at his touch. Then, he noticed their surroundings.

"Oh, wow!" Fei gasped. There were exotic plants and flowers everywhere. The garden was bordered by some tall marble statues of members of the royal family. Fei started identifying the statues. "That's the queen, the king…" He came to two statues intertwined in an embrace. "Who's that?"

"Um, er, that's…" Saru thought quickly. "An imitation of a famous statue!" He improvised.

"Oh…" Fei studied the statues. "That's nice." Then, his eyes widened. The girl counterpart looked like… him. And the boy looked exactly like Saru.

Saru saw Fei frowning at the statues, as if they were an interesting puzzle he couldn't wait to piece together. '_No, Fei can't know about us yet," _Saru thought. "_It isn't safe." _Tugging at Fei's hand, he led Fei away from the statues. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

Fei smiled at the mention of this childish game. It was his favorite game, ever. It had been, since he were a young child.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" asked a white-haired boy._

_Fei nodded. "What's that?"_

_The boy laughed. "It's fun! One of us hides and the other looks for the hiding one."_

_Fei tapped his chin. "Okay!" He grinned at the boy excitedly._

"_I'll count to twenty~" The boy turned and put his face against the wall. "One, two, three, four, five…."_

_Fei ran and hid behind a bush. The place he'd chosen was good for hide and seek, since the bush was gigantic and covered Fei thoroughly. "I bet he can't find me!" Fei muttered, smiling._

"_Twenty!" Fei heard the boy cry out. "Where are you, Fei?"_

_Fei kept quiet. He heard the faint rustle of leaves and twigs as footsteps drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place._

"_Gotcha!" The boy grinned triumphantly, basking in the glow of his victory._

"_How did you know where I was?" Fei asked, poking the boy's stomach._

_The boy giggled and smiled softly. "Because I know you the best! Now let's go back home, princess!"_

_Fei got up and smiled back. "Let's go back, _."_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Fei thought hard. Who was that boy, and why did he call Fei princess? He swore that he would've known the boy's name at the end of that memory, but his brain always blanked out at that point.

Saru was watching Fei worriedly. Did he remember something…? "Fei," he started. "What were you thinking just now?"

Fei turned to him. "I had a memory of playing hide and seek with a boy, but I don't—can't remember who he is!" Fei sounded anguished. "I only know that he called me princess, but my brain can't process the last bit of my memory, where I said the boy's name."

Saru stood frozen to the ground. It couldn't be—Fei still remembered him? And him calling Fei his princess. Saru blushed.

"Are you okay, Saru?" Fei tapped Saru's shoulder lightly. "You're all flustered."

Saru shook his head to clear his mind. "It's nothing," he lied.

"So, are we still playing?" Fei brightened.

"Y-yeah!" Saru stood up straighter. "I'll count to twenty~"

Fei gasped. _"I'll count to twenty~"_ the mysterious boy had said. _No, it couldn't be._ "Okay! No peeking~"

Saru turned to face the wall. "One, two, three, four, five…."

Scanning his surroundings, Fei leaped for a tall bush, the same one he'd seen in his memories. He plunked himself down on the ground, among the leaves and twigs.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Fei heard Saru's footsteps echoing on the stone pathway, then making their way to the bush, crunching dried leaves and twigs.

Fei braced himself. "Gotcha!" Saru reached a hand out and pulled Fei up. "I found you!"

"You're so fast!" Fei said admirably. "How did you do that?"

"You've hidden in that place before, so I figured that you'd be here…" Saru said without thinking. He covered his mouth. "With lots of practice, you'll be able to realize the signs of where the other is hiding!"

"Okay. Another round?" Fei asked.

Saru nodded. "Sure!"

They continued playing, until Saru was called away for other princely duties. Fei retreated into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Please review! I'm busy with a Science Fair project due on Tuesday, so I won't be updating that frequently... Sorry for making you guys wait!


	4. Chapter 4

I've finally updated it!

Fei: Why do I always have to endure memory loss?

You'll see, eventually.

J: He'll recover his memory soon, right?

Maybe, if I'm feeling the need to be nice! Disclaimer!

Saru: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Enjoy~ Again, last chance for Kirino, Shindou and Kariya to redeem their chance of living! Please vote in my poll before I close it down!

* * *

Lost and Found Ch.4

Fei sighed and flopped onto his bed. The bed was soft and comfortable, like every other bed in the palace. They were made out of high quality material, which were bought from faraway lands and made together by experienced seamstresses.

Fei felt the silky sheets, rubbing them between his fingers. When would he be tossed out of the palace, out of this luxurious place? Feeling tired, he closed his eyes and drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

_In his dream, he was a little boy again, sitting on an old swing set in the park. Tears were running down his cheeks as his legs dangled aimlessly from the swing seat, unable to reach the ground._

"_No one likes me," murmured Fei. "They think I'm nothing."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked a shocked voice from behind Fei._

_Fei turned. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm someone who wants to be your friend!" The white-haired boy held out his hand. "Hi, I'm _."_

"_Aren't you the prince?" Fei scratched his head. "Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?"_

"_Because I've been watching you," explained the boy. "And…" he laughed nervously. "You seem nice."_

_Fei blushed. "I'm Fei Rune."_

"_I know." The boy reached out to shake Fei's hand. "Yoroshiku na!"_

_The scene changed. Fei was now older, around ten years old. The white-haired boy from his previous dream was nowhere to be seen._

"__, where are you?" Fei called out._

_Suddenly, he heard a loud bang. "What's going on?" the people around started asking._

"_We are the rebels, and we are here to overthrow Prince Evan!" A burly man with a mask covering his features roared. "And we shall kidnap his beloved princess."_

_With that, the man picked Fei up._

"_Hey, you! Let me go now!" Fei tried to kick the man._

_His foot connected, and the man howled in pain. The man glared at Fei. "Do that again, princess, and I'll make sure you never see the sun or your boyfriend again!"_

_Fei didn't listen to the man. All he wanted was to escape the clutches of evil and get back to… to whom? He couldn't remember. He kicked and punched and scratched._

_Roaring impatiently, the man threw Fei down onto the floor. He slapped Fei._

_Recoiling sharply, Fei fell to the ground. His back hit the hard stone wall, and his arm started bleeding._

"_I won't kidnap you." The rebel's face was the impression of a demon's. "I'll kill you, right here, so that your beloved prince can see your dead body!"_

_Fei screamed. The rebel summoned a few of his allies, and they made a circle around Fei. They kicked Fei with immense strength, not caring if they damaged him permanently. After all, they were seeking out to kill him!_

_Fei sobbed as the kicks connected with his body. Trying to cover his head, he cowered against the stone wall._

"_That'll teach you a lesson!" The rebel sneered. "That'll show you, you filthy, mangy dog!"_

_Fei shook his head and closed his eyes. "Let me go…" he whispered. "I'd rather die in battle than die in a corner like this!"_

"_How dare you."_

_At those words, the rebels froze in fear. Everyone knew that the prince was normally a rather pleasant person. When someone angered him, he would lose his temper if it were only a small matter. When he spoke in a calm, cold tone, they knew that the prince was so angry to a point that he would be capable of murder._

"_Sa-Saryuu!" As Fei heard the words escape from his mouth, he realized who the prince was. The one and only Saryuu Evan, who'd always save him from trouble and stand by his side when he was in need._

_Saryuu didn't hear Fei calling his name. All he cared about was hurting the rebels in the same way they'd hurt Fei._

"_You dirty vermin. How dare you do this to Fei? You really want to throw away your lives, don't you?!" At the last words, Saryuu drew his sword and hacked through the throng of rebels surrounding Fei._

_As the bodies of the rebels fell around him, Fei sobbed even louder. Why couldn't he remember Saryuu from before? Why?_

_When the fight settled down, Fei looked up. Saryuu was standing in the middle of all that bloodshed, his clothes stained with blood and dust, eyes fierce. Fei realized that Saryuu had never looked more beautiful and scary in his life at that moment._

_Then he fell down. The tip of a dagger was showing its point through his shoulder. A cackling rebel stood behind Saru's fallen body. He raised his dagger again, ready to make the death blow._

"Saru!" Fei screamed, bolting up in bed. He was panting hard with fear.

"What's wrong, Fei?" The door to Fei's bedroom slammed open. Saru's eyes were flashing with worry.

"You…" Fei couldn't continue. He collapsed in the bed, causing Saru to rush over. Breathing hard, Fei sobbed his heart out in Saru's arms, all the while with Saru's worry and sadness shadowing him.

* * *

Poor Fei...

Fei: Yeah!

Saru: Please review, I want to know what happens next.

Yep, reviews, please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, god! Again, so sorry for not updating sooner.

J: What's your oh god for?

Aphrodi: Yeah, what's it for? /flips hair/

I've got tons of summer holiday homework to do!

Tsurugi: Tons? I don't believe you.

Then you can help me finish them all! /throws all of the homework at Tsurugi's head/

Tsurugi: Oi! They're heavy!

Disclaimer!

Aphrodi: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5!

Enjoy the SaruFei moments~

* * *

Lost and Found Ch.5

"Fei…" Saru wrapped his arms awkwardly around the other boy. "What happened?"

Fei couldn't stop crying. He continued shaking and sobbing, taking no heed of Saru's words.

Saru fell silent again. He knew that Fei wouldn't say anything unless Fei was ready. There was nothing he could do but wait for Fei to quiet down.

A few minutes later, Fei felt his feelings begin to settle down. He took a deep breath and looked up at Saru.

The white-haired boy was lost in some thoughts of his own, and Fei had to tap his shoulder to make Saru jolt back to reality. Saru's alarmed expression dissolved as he turned back to Fei and gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay, Fei?" Saru questioned. "What happened just now?" _When I was gone,_ added Saru mentally.

Fei breathed hard. "I…I…" Fei gripped onto Saru's hand even tighter, as if to make sure he was there, and not an illusion. "I had a dream."

Saru stiffened. "What was the dream about?" he asked cautiously. _His memories of the palace… and me… Are they coming back?_

"The dream… It—I saw you. The first time we met each other." Fei paused.

_Oh. At the swings, wasn't it?_ Saru chuckled at the thought. "You were alone in a park on the swings, right?"

"Yes. And you said that you wanted to be my friend." Fei continued. "And then… and then…" Fei trembled hard.

Noticing the change in Fei, Saru's expression morphed into a worried one again. "You don't have to tell me it you can't," he told Fei gently.

"Oh," murmured Fei. "Then I… will show it to you in a different way."

Saru felt confused. "What different way?"

Fei didn't answer. Instead, he looked Saru in the eye. "In this way," said Fei softly. Throwing his arms around Saru's neck, he kissed Saru.

Saru froze at the feel of Fei's soft lips on his. Eyes widened, he stroked Fei slightly on the back, enjoying the kiss. It was the first time in… in three years that Fei had kissed him. Saru really regretted taking Fei's memories away, but he only did it to protect Fei…

After a long while, Fei pulled away. He was blushing hard, but still had the courage to look directly into Saru's lavender eyes. "I remember you. I remember us now."

Shocked, Saru inhaled sharply. "You do?"

"Yes, Saru." Fei smiled, his blush long gone. "But in that dream, I saw—I saw the rebels."

"No," whispered Saru. "I thought—I thought that _they _were blocked from your memory permanently."

"Why would that be?" Fei asked, looking surprised.

"Never mind that," Saru muttered. "Continue."

"Well… I remembered that the rebels were beating me up. But you came to save me, and then…" Fei looked uncomfortable. "You got stabbed," he intoned softly.

"Oh." Saru reached his hand back to rub the long and ugly scar on his back. "Yeah, that hurt like hell."

Fei's breathing had become unsteady. "Why? Why don't I remember you? We should've met when we were children. I should be able to remember my own boyfriend!" Fei shouted out the last bit despairingly.

"Fei," Saru started. "After we—the palace guards and advisors—found out that you were the main objective the rebels wanted, I tried to protect you. But there was a second attack, and you nearly died." Saru's voice hitched slightly. "So I thought that… I was the cause of trouble. I removed your memories of me and sent you and your father far away from the palace to live ordinary lives."

"Saru…" Fei was alarmed by all of this. "It's not your fault."

"It might as well have been." Saru's voice was uneven now. "You nearly died because of me. I'm the main target of the rebels."

"No. I'd rather die by your side than lead a long and prosperous life alone!" Fei gripped Saru's shirt. "Please don't take away my memories again," pleaded Fei. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Fei…" Saru stroked Fei's hair gently. "It was for the best."

"I don't believe you. I'd be glad to throw away my life for you." As the words flew out of Fei's mouth, he instantly knew that it was true. "I don't care what those rebels think, I don't care if it costs my life if I stay here, and I don't care anymore!" Tears were resuming their journey down Fei's cheeks, and they flowed unceasingly, accompanied by Fei's sobbing. "I love you, Saru. Please don't make me leave you."

Saru couldn't continue to reason with Fei. _Fei… You actually said those three words to me…_ "Fei, I'm sorry." Saru couldn't think of anything else to say. "Don't cry. It's okay now," he tried to comfort the boy.

"…" Fei didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and stayed there, huddled in Saru's warm embrace.

Seeing Fei calm down, Saru allowed himself a relieved smile. He bent down, pressing a kiss onto Fei's cheek. He was rewarded with a light blush that dusted Fei's pale skin. "I'm really sorry, Fei."

Fei snuggled closer to Saru. His silence was rewarding, and Saru knew that he was forgiven.

* * *

Done~

Tsurugi: Will someone please get this pile of homework off me? It weighs a ton!

I told you so, Tsurugi!

J: Please review! :)


End file.
